zoidsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
ZBTC: Chapter 1
Settlement, Saturday, May 30, 11:14 AM Picking up speed, Ai Shizuka weaved her Zoid Flyscissors through the various debris that now littered the Ardmore Settlement, cutting in half the Novoselian's Calhoun with a thruster assisted slash as he past. Another Calhoun attempted to avenge its partner with a machine gun barrage, but Shizuka simply launched the slash harken in her katana's hilt, which smashed into the Calhoun's head and forced the pilot to eject. Whipping the katana around, Shizuka set her radio to broadband. Attention all Zoids units! Once we seize the Zoids Battle Organization Headquarters, victory is ours!" Her attacker actually managed to make her, a rather humorless woman, laugh out loud. It was a Knight Police, one of the Atak Kats that had been stripped of its military applications and turned over to regular law enforcement. And to make it all the more amusing, it was facing her down with nothing but a pistol and a riot shield, both effective against rioting mobs but entirely useless against other knightmare frames. "Have they gone so desperate that they're bringing regular Novoselian Police Zoids into battle? Very well, Novoselisc deserves a pious death." And with that she charged at the Knight Police, making minimal effort dodge its fire. Instead of cutting it in half straight away like she had been doing with the regular military zoids, she banked to the side and encircled the law enforcement unit, which also attempted to turn around to keep the Bullet Thunderstrike Zoids in its sights, but again, the Fel Geckko was much faster than the antiquated machine. Quick as always, Ai cut the riot shield in half, forcing the Knight Police to throw away the pieces. She then made two stabs into the Knight Police's legs, forcing the Zoid to kneel like a human would with such wounds, and finished it off by beheading it. The cockpit soon ejected without harm. "You call that a pious death, Senior Corporal?" Ai heard from her side. She turned to see a red Fel Geckko, specifically the unit belonging to Ie Ashita, speed up to meet her, with a few Burais not far behind. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've become a bit of a sadist." "Ashita, what are you doing here? I sent you to take care of Sector Eight." Shizuka exclaimed, not happy to see one of her soldiers abandoning his post to come see her. They were in the middle of a battle after all. Ie just laughed. "We took care of the sector a long time ago. I felt my talents were needed elsewhere, so I took a force and left Aucun in command of the rest." "I hope for their sakes that Viceroy Shien Kodomo doesn't choose that area to stage a counterattack." Shizuka stated, which sounded more like a warning to Ashita than anything else. As if on cue, her radar beeped suddenly, signaling an incoming wave of enemy Zoids. "Nevermind. Move in, Storm Formation." "Will do Senior Corporal." Ie signed off, immediately putting her own Fel Geckkos into a charge, followed by the Byuri Iron Kongs. ---- Arena, Saturday, May 30, 11:27 AM TIMESKIP "Intruder Enemy! Intruder!" The Judgeman shouted out loud, "You're in the wrong fight!" As he was shouting to the unknown group of Zoids, Mihaela Antonescu's radio flashed. It was their commander. "The MonoX have just breached the fourth line of defense." said the commander, looking toward Mihaela. She quickly noted look of terror in her eyes; it wasn't the kind of terror one had when facing death, but the kind that one had with the knowledge of imminent defeat. "Enemy Zoids are making their way to the Headquarters. Lord Kodomo is organizing another line now, but it's not likely they'll be able to hold." Mihaela allowed herself to take a short but deep breath, one that only the most perceptive would barely notice, to calm herself. The last thing he was going to do was let her own inner anxiety get the best of him. "Where is Major Hamilton? Is he among the defense force?" It was a slim chance, but Mihaela was well aware of Jacob Hamilton's exploits with the advanced prototype Lancelot. His mere presence alone could perhaps turn things to Novoselisc's favor. Such a hope was dashed when the commander, after taking a moment to confirm, shook his head. "Major Hamilton has left the field of battle sometime ago. He claimed to be in pursuit of Scythe, who is believed to be moving to the Kiommonica Islands on the Eydana." "Okay. I'll talk to you later, Commander Coleman. Ensign Antonescu out." Mihaela shut down the radio, wondering about the unknown group of Zoids. A few seconds later, she called to Ambroise, "Lieutenant Segal, the MonoX have just breached the fourth line of defense. Should we go stop them?" "Where are they now, Ensign?" asked Ambroise. "The Monochrome Team is making their way to the Headquarters of Zoids Battle Organization. Major Hamilton claimed to be in pursuit of Scythe." replied Mihaela, "Also, Scythe is believed to be moving to the Kiommonica Islands." "Got it. But, how about these Zoids that came out of nowhere?" "I don't know. Maybe ask them to come with us?" "Maybe later, we're here to stop MonoX." Mihaela arched an eyebrow in curiosity. If Scythe is not leading the rebels, then who? Perhaps the man behind the Miracle of Gatheles. Could that be exploited...? ---- Settlement, Saturday, May 30, 12:07 PM "Shizuka! Above you!" he heard Peko Shizukana yell out, just as a shadow had cast itself over the field. Making a side glance as he moved with the rest of the troops, Shizuka looked up to see what its origin was. Sure enough, blacking out the sun itself was that Novoselian air cruiser, the one that the Angelic Crusaders' intelligence network had identified as the Revenant. At first Shizuka thought it had come to provide additional defense for the Headquarters, but after a second he noticed it wasn't firing at them with its CIWS emplacements. Instead, it was simply flying toward the Headquarters. ---- the Ardmore Settlement, Saturday, May 30, 12:09 PM "They're moving to evacuate the Headquarters, probably of high level staff." Mihaela answered, having immediately connected the dots. "Which means they've just won this battle." Apolonia Gaspar chimed sadly. "It's not over until it's over Lonia. They likely still have Zoids to throw at us from the building, just to buy time." Valerio spoke up. His point was proven no more than a moment later. "They're coming out now!" Mihaela heard one of the Novoselian pilots yell out, almost in excitement as new blips entered sensor range. Mihaela looked on and before him, it seemed as though the floodgates had finally opened as an entire legion of MonoX Zoids charged out of the Headquarters. However, upon seeing the Vanguard Ceuniacums, Mihaela noticed something that struck him as peculiar: of the varying colors that the Gloucesters were painted in as reflections of their pilots, none of them were sporting a familiar vibrant purple color scheme. Where's Shizuka? Shouldn't she be leading the charge? she thought, Oh yeah, I hope those Zoids in the arena are okay. ---- Arena, Saturday, May 30, 12:16 PM "Shouldn't you signed up first?" asked the Judgeman, "You know it's probihited to just come here." The red haired girl bowed her head. "Sorry, it happened again." The Judgeman was confused, "Again?""The accident involving the Time-Space Transmission unit, you know?""But I thought it happened two years ago!" The Judgeman thought of something. "Well? You could ask help from those kids." "Who?" "The kids battling here long ago." "Okay. Where are they now?" "At the Ardmore Settlement. There's a battle right there now. Best stay here until it's over." ---- ('''A/N: Work in Progress)